Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wellbore communication systems and particularly to wireless systems and methods for generating and transmitting data signals between the surface of the earth and a bottom hole assembly.
Background Art
Wells are generally drilled into the ground to recover natural deposits of hydrocarbons and other desirable materials trapped in geological formations in the Earth's crust. A well is typically drilled using a drill bit attached to the lower end of a drill string. The well is drilled so that it penetrates the subsurface formations containing the trapped materials and the materials can be recovered.
At the bottom end of the drill string is a “bottom hole assembly” (“BHA”). The BHA includes the drill bit along with sensors, control mechanisms, and the required circuitry. A typical BHA includes sensors that measure various properties of the formation and of the fluid that is contained in the formation. A BHA may also include sensors that measure the BHA's orientation and position.
The drilling operations may be controlled by an operator at the surface or operators at a remote operations support center. The drill string is rotated at a desired rate by a rotary table, or top drive, at the surface, and the operator controls the weight-on-bit and other operating parameters of the drilling process.
Another aspect of drilling and well control relates to the drilling fluid, called “mud”. The mud is a fluid that is pumped from the surface to the drill bit by way of the drill string. The mud serves to cool and lubricate the drill bit, and it carries the drill cuttings back to the surface. The density of the mud is carefully controlled to maintain the hydrostatic pressure in the borehole at desired levels.
In order for the operator to be aware of the measurements made by the sensors in the BHA, and for the operator to be able to control the direction of the drill bit, communication between the operator at the surface and the BHA is necessary. A “downlink” is a communication from the surface to the BHA. Based on the data collected by the sensors in the BHA, an operator may desire to send a command to the BHA. A common command is an instruction for the BHA to change the direction of drilling.
Likewise, an “uplink” is a communication from the BHA to the surface. An uplink is typically a transmission of the data collected by the sensors in the BHA. For example, it is often important for an operator to know the BHA orientation. Thus, the orientation data collected by sensors in the BHA is often transmitted to the surface. Uplink communications are also used to confirm that a downlink command was correctly understood.
One common method of communication is called “mud pulse telemetry.” Mud pulse telemetry is a method of sending signals, either downlinks or uplinks, by creating pressure and/or flow rate pulses in the mud. These pulses may be detected by sensors at the receiving location. For example, in a downlink operation, a change in the pressure or the flow rate of the mud being pumped down the drill string may be detected by a sensor in the BHA. The pattern of the pulses, such as the frequency, the phase, and the amplitude, may be detected by the sensors and interpreted so that the command may be understood by the BHA.
Mud pulse telemetry systems are typically classified as one of two species depending upon the type of pressure pulse generator used, although “hybrid” systems have been disclosed. The first species uses a valving “poppet” system to generate a series of either positive or negative, and essentially discrete, pressure pulses which are digital representations of transmitted data. The second species, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,656, comprises a rotary valve or “mud siren” pressure pulse generator which repeatedly interrupts the flow of the drilling fluid, and thus causes varying pressure waves to be generated in the drilling fluid at a carrier frequency that is proportional to the rate of interruption. Downhole sensor response data is transmitted to the surface of the earth by modulating the acoustic carrier frequency. A related design is that of the oscillating valve, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,253, wherein the rotor oscillates relative to the stator, changing directions every 180 degrees, repeatedly interrupting the flow of the drilling fluid and causing varying pressure waves to be generated.
With reference to FIG. 1, a drilling rig 10 includes a drive mechanism 12 to provide a driving torque to a drill string 14. The lower end of the drill string 14 extends into a wellbore 30 and carries a drill bit 16 to drill an underground formation 18. During drilling operations, drilling mud 20 is drawn from a mud pit 22 on a surface 29 via one or more pumps 24 (e.g., reciprocating pumps). The drilling mud 20 is circulated through a mud line 26 down through the drill string 14, through the drill bit 16, and back to the surface 29 via an annulus 28 between the drill string 14 and the wall of the wellbore 30. Upon reaching the surface 29, the drilling mud 20 is discharged through a line 32 into the mud pit 22 so that rock and/or other well debris carried in the mud can settle to the bottom of the mud pit 22 before the drilling mud 20 is recirculated.
Still referring to FIG. 1, one known wellbore telemetry system 100 is depicted including a downhole measurement while drilling (MWD) tool 34 incorporated in the drill string 14 near the drill bit 16 for the acquisition and transmission of downhole data or information. The MWD tool 34 includes an electronic sensor package 36 and a mudflow wellbore telemetry device 38. The mudflow telemetry device 38 can selectively block the passage of the mud 20 through the drill string 14 to cause pressure changes in the mud line 26. In other words, the wellbore telemetry device 38 can be used to modulate the pressure in the mud 20 to transmit data from the sensor package 36 to the surface 29. Modulated changes in pressure are detected by a pressure transducer 40 and a pump piston sensor 42, both of which are coupled to a surface system processor (not shown). The surface system processor interprets the modulated changes in pressure to reconstruct the data collected and sent by the sensor package 36. The modulation and demodulation of a pressure wave are described in detail in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,098, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The surface system processor may be implemented using any desired combination of hardware and/or software. For example, a personal computer platform, workstation platform, etc. may store on a computer readable medium (e.g., a magnetic or optical hard disk, random access memory, etc.) and execute one or more software routines, programs, machine readable code or instructions, etc. to perform the operations described herein. Additionally or alternatively, the surface system processor may use dedicated hardware or logic such as, for example, application specific integrated circuits, configured programmable logic controllers, discrete logic, analog circuitry, passive electrical components, etc. to perform the functions or operations described herein.
Still further, while the surface system processor can be positioned relatively proximate to the drilling rig (i.e., substantially co-located with the drilling rig), some part of or the entire surface system processor may alternatively be located relatively remotely from the rig. For example, the surface system processor may be operationally and/or communicatively coupled to the wellbore telemetry component 18 via any combination of one or more wireless or hardwired communication links (not shown). Such communication links may include communications via a packet switched network (e.g., the Internet), hardwired telephone lines, cellular communication links and/or other radio frequency based communication links, etc. using any desired communication protocol.
Additionally one or more of the components of the BHA may include one or more processors or processing units (e.g., a microprocessor, an application specific integrated circuit, etc.) to manipulate and/or analyze data collected by the components at a downhole location rather than at the surface.
In oil well drilling and logging, telemetry from downhole tools to the surface is an active area of technological development. As more sophisticated measurements are made by logging while drilling and measure while drilling tools, more data is generated and there is an increasing demand for a higher rate of data transfer from the downhole tools to the surface. In addition, the industry trend has been to develop new downhole measurements using new physical concepts so that in recent decades more and more tools are present as part of the bottom hole assembly (BHA). Meanwhile, the telemetry methods have improved at a slower pace and have not kept up with this increased demand in data transfer rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,549 discloses an air filled tube suspended inside a drill collar and used as a waveguide for telemetry. This invention requires the waveguide be air filled, which except for rare occasions is not the case for oil well drilling.
Although more recent developments in the field of wired drill pipe are promising technologies that will come to market in near future, there is a need for simple and less capital-intensive technology for fast telemetry.